Une année mémorable Enfin la paix
by Le Pallas Eclair
Summary: 7ème année à Poudlard pour un quatuor de choc qui va se défouler maintenant que tonton Voldie n'est plus là...Y a plus qu'à lire
1. Bien commencer

**_Titre :_** Une année mémorable / Enfin la paix…

**_Auteurs :_** Le Pallas Eclair

**_Résumé :_** En fouinant sur FF, Eclair a proposé à Pallas de se lancer dans ce projet un peu fou. En clair, nous nous sommes mises d'accord sur des éléments de base pour notre histoire. Puis nous avons écrit un chapitre chacune… C'est notre toute première expérience du genre. Bon, rapidement, c'est la septième année de Harry & Co. Voldie et tous ses petits copains (ou presque) ont été vaincus au printemps dernier. Pour le reste… vous l'apprendrez bien par vous-même.

**_Disclaimer_****_ :_** hum… que dire… ben en fait c'est simple. Rien n'est à nous. Tout est à Jikaèreuh (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est made-in-chez-nous.

**_Blabla de Pallas :_** Kikou, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes de ce premier chapitre. Pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que ce n'est pas si évident que ça de faire une histoire qui tient debout en l'écrivant à quatre mains. Même si les premiers chapitres ont été écrits 'à la chaîne' pendant les vacances, avec commentaires de 'l'autre' en direct (fallait bien qu'on se mette au point), c'est pas évident d'avoir le même ton, le même vocabulaire et de ne pas se piquer les idées… A vous de juger. Oh, une dernière chose. Pour les reviews, la règle de départ est que chacune répondra dans son chapitre (pour moi, ce sera dans les impairs), sauf indications contraires de votre part. Et pas la peine de nous demander ce qui se passera dans les chap suivants : ni l'une ni l'autre n'en avons la moindre idée. En revanche, moi, je ne serais pas contre quelques idées… Eclair vous dira ce qu'elle en pense dans son chap, ou à la fin du mien si elle a des commentaires à faire. [NdP…] et [NdE…] c'est les incrustations des notes des auteures, P pour Pallas et E pour Eclair.

Les chapitres sont assez courts : c'est pour être plus vivants.

Alors bonne lecture…

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

**_Chapitre 1 :_** Bien commencer l'année

_Par Pallas-via-Caesar_

Londres. Devant la gare de King's Cross. 1er septembre 1997.

Déjà sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Toutes ces années au collège de Sorcellerie n'avaient pas toujours été les plus joyeuses. Mais elles étaient sa vie. Ces années avaient forgé son avenir, son futur. Il y avait appris ce qu'était l'amitié, l'amour, la mort, la vie, la joie. Bref, inoubliables ! Et dire que c'était déjà la dernière année qu'il allait y passer… Une année bien différente des précédentes car cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de pseudo mage noir à ses trousses. Plus de besoin de se cacher, de ne pas ternir sa réputation de Survivant… Enfin libre !

Enfin la rentrée ! Non pas que passer les vacances chez Rémus ait été pénible, oh que non. Son nouveau tuteur avait été absolument for-mi-dable, tellement humain… Il chassa cette pensée mesquine d'un sourire. Rémus était adorable il aurait fait un père merveilleux… De Rémus, son esprit dériva sur Sirius. Son parrain n'était plus, depuis deux ans. En combattant, certes. Mais sans avoir eu la satisfaction de vivre innocenté, de vivre en sachant Voldemort détruit. Son cher parrain était décédé trop tôt pour voir son injuste emprisonnement à Azkaban apaisé. Il soupira. Sirius lui était très cher, il avait été son premier lien direct avec ses parents. Il faisait à jamais partie de son cœur, même s'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu. Quelques brèves rencontres, à cause de son état de fugitif et de l'urgence des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une correspondance irrégulière, réconfortante quoique trop peu fréquente. Sirius…

Une tape sur l'épaule le sortit de ses pensées mélancoliques. Seamus Finnigan. Voilà pourquoi il attendait cette ultime rentrée avec impatience.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait 20 minutes que je poireaute ici ! » l'accueillit Harry.

« Oh aller, fais pas ta chochotte ! » le taquina l'irlandais. « Ce ne sont quand même pas quelques gouttes qui vont te déranger, non ? »

« Tu peux parler, poule mouillée. » C'était Dean Thomas qui venait de les rejoindre, accompagné de Neville Londubat.

Ils partirent à rire tous les quatre. Ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois au cours de l'été. Notamment la semaine précédent l'anniversaire de Harry…

xxxx Flash-Back xxxx

Ce jour là, le premier de leur séjour ensemble, Rémus les avait surpris en train d'introduire des cartes explosives dans leur jeu alors qu'ils disputaient une 'innocente' partie de bataille avec les enfants des voisins moldus. Rémus gardait ces enfants car leurs parents avaient du se rendre au chevet d'une vieille tante.

Les jeunes moldus n'avaient pas compris le regard furieux que leur voisin si gentil adressait aux quatre grands garçons qui passaient l'après-midi avec eux. Grands garçons qui affichaient des airs aussi coupables qu'amusés. Ils avaient donc repris leur partie de cartes, avec un jeu soigneusement vérifié et épuré par les bons soins du gentil voisin, sans les grands qui s'étaient levés pour effectuer une punition.

Laver une voiture. Telle avait été leur punition. Et pas n'importe quelle voiture. Qui se serait douté que le professeur Rémus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, avait un tel goût pour les belles voitures ? Car il s'agissait d'une somptueuse Aston Martin, d'un modèle assez ancien, tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldue. Seule concession à la magie, sa couleur. Un magnifique gris argenté, absolument irréel, reproduisant de manière estompée le défilé des nuages dans le ciel.

Bien entendu,  ils durent la laver sans l'aide de la magie, Rémus leur ayant confisqué leurs baguettes. Et bien entendu, cela se termina par une bataille à coup de jets et de pleins seaux d'eau. Seamus couinait à chaque arrosage, se plaignant qu'il allait tomber malade. Ce qui, bien sûr, fut le cas les jours suivants. Harry quant à lui, en dépit de ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, fut littéralement douché de la tête aux pieds. Dean et Neville, tout aussi trempés, furent les derniers à rendre les armes, au bout d'une bonne heure de jeu.

Quand Rémus les appela, ils purent se régaler d'un délicieux cheesecake, autre talent caché de leur hôte.

Oui, cela avait vraiment été un après-midi formidable.

xxxx Fin du Flash-Back xxxx

Toute la bande traversa la Salle des Pas Perdus, riant encore à ce souvenir. Précédés des adultes qui, craignant d'être en retard, s'étaient occupés des bagages, ils atteignirent la barrière séparant les quais 9 et 10.

Ils formaient vraiment un bon groupe.

Les quatre s'étaient rapprochés depuis leur cinquième année, plus exactement depuis que Ron et Hermione avaient enfin cessé de jouer au chat et à la souris pour se mettre ensemble. Du coup, Harry s'était retrouvé un peu isolé. Pas tout à fait isolé, en fait. Après le retour de Voldemort, tous ses camarades et professeurs l'avaient soutenu, l'empêchant de trop ruminer. Il s'était donc retrouvé entouré par Dean et Seamus, puis par Neville qu'ils avaient aidé à surmonter sa timidité face aux professeurs. Ils avaient rejoint ensemble l'Ordre du Phénix et combattu Voldemort et ses sbires.

Après la chute finale du mage noir, malgré l'euphorie de la victoire, ils s'étaient retrouvés quelque peu désoeuvrés. Pour passer le temps, ils s'étaient donc mis à imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour 'pourrir' l'année de Malefoy. Car ce petit crétin, bien qu'ayant participé à la Guerre à leurs côtés, était bien vite retombé sous la coupe de son exécrable père, Lucius Malefoy, qui s'en était une fois de plus sorti sans grands dommages, allant même jusqu'à être officiellement remercié par le Ministère de la Magie pour avoir livré le QG de son Maître. Pas récompensé, puisqu'il avait été reconnu Mangemort. Mais remercié tout de même. Et cela mettait Harry vraiment en rogne. Et quand Harry était en rogne contre un Serpentard, ses origines Maraudesques refaisaient bien vite surface. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire, cet 'instinct' ayant été refoulé toutes ces années par les Dursley puis par son incessant combat contre Voldemort.

Dean et Seamus n'avaient pas été en reste et avaient proposé des tours plus pendables les uns que les autres. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tenté quelques essais dans leurs premières années à Poudlard. Des tours réussis, mais trop discrets, sans le panache des Grands Farceurs. Et aussi, il faut bien le dire, un peu dans l'ombre de leurs deux aînés de Gryffondor, les célèbres jumeaux Fred et George Weasley.

La Révélation vint de Neville. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un garçon si timide et maladroit avait pu passer autant de temps à imaginer et mettre au point des farces pareilles ? Et il en avait un sacré paquet en magasin. Ses camarades avaient toujours pensé que sa tête n'était remplie que de recommandations du genre 'attention à la marche', 'surveille bien la couleur de cette potion', 'n'oublie pas de prendre tes plumes' ou de gémissements sur ses mauvaises notes et les moqueries et méchancetés dont il avait fait l'objet, surtout de la part des Serpentard et de leur détesté responsable, j'ai nommé le Maître es Humiliations, Séverus Rogue. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs la cible la plus convoitée des pensées assassines de ce cher Neville. Qui aurait pu imaginer aussi que Neville Londubat, si gauche, deviendrait ce grand jeune homme, svelte, athlétique, sûr de lui, ressemblant maintenant vraiment aux fiers Aurors qu'avaient été ses parents ? Et grand, il l'était : quasiment 2m !! Bien plus que Ron, qui n'était pourtant pas un nain. [NdP : qui a parlé d'un lancé de nains ? ze veux voir, ze veux voir… euh… désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… mdr]

Et cette nouvelle et ultime année allait voir la réalisation de toutes leurs cogitations farceuses. Ils se l'étaient promis.

Une fois la barrière passée, ils retrouvèrent les Weasley, presque au grand complet, masse rousse immanquable sur un quai 9 ¾ bondé. Arthur, presque sorti de sa convalescence, était tout sourire quoique ses yeux fussent encore alourdis de cernes. Molly, toujours à s'inquiéter pour tout son petit monde, bavardait avec d'autres parents tout en gardant un œil rivé sur l'une ou l'autre de ses ouailles. Bill aussi était venu, plus pour présenter sa fiancée que pour accompagner les deux benjamins de la maison en fait. Charlie était déjà reparti à ses Dragons, en Sibérie une fois n'était pas coutume. Fred et Georges avaient fermé la veille leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse et, après le départ du Poudlard Express, transplaneraient à Pré-au-Lard pour y ouvrir leur succursale, le temps de l'année scolaire. Percy, lui aussi accompagné par sa fiancée, Pénélope, avait fait le déplacement. Ils se marieraient prochainement, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ron, lui, n'était pas visible. Ah si, il était pendu au bras de son Hermione, plus exactement collé à ses lèvres, sa tignasse si caractéristique noyée dans celle de sa compagne. Et enfin Ginny, toute fière de son insigne tout neuf de Préfète.

Ginny qui attendait de pied ferme la petite bande des septième année de Gryffondor. Elle avait bien remarqué que ces quatre là s'ennuyaient depuis la fin de la Guerre. Et les connaissant, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre le sujet de leurs conciliabules plus ou moins discrets à la veille des vacances. Qui c'est ce qu'ils avaient pu mettre au point pendant les vacances… Enfin, avec son expérience des phénomènes Fred et George, elle se disait qu'elle était bien préparée pour éviter que ces quatre là ne fasse perdre trop de points à leur maison. Il lui fallait bien faire honneur à son badge. Hum… entre les empêcher de faire des âneries et leur éviter de se faire prendre… Oui, il faudrait qu'elle voie ce qu'ils avaient préparé, quitte à leur donner un innocent coup de pouce à l'occasion… C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser aussi ? Tant que sa maison n'était pas mise en cause… [NdP : cette chère enfant a une drôle de conception de son rôle de préfète, vous ne trouvez pas?]

Les retrouvailles furent enthousiastes, la plupart d'entre eux ne s'étant pas vus pendant l'été. Chacun avait profité de la paix retrouvée pour revoir sa famille, même la plus éloignée. [NdP : enfin… pour ceux qui en avait encore… c'est méchant et un peu facile, je suis vilaine, je sais] Le sifflet du train leur fit écourter bien vite les effusions de l'accueil, les remplaçant par celles du départ et les conseils des adultes pour l'année scolaire. Les élèves gagnèrent leurs compartiments, la nouvelle livraison des première année visiblement anxieux de rejoindre l'ancien QG des vainqueurs, les retardataires déboulant de la barrière avec leurs malles glissant hors des chariots.

Harry fut l'un des derniers à monter dans son wagon. Il avait laissé les autres prendre de l'avance, serrant chaleureusement Rémus dans ses bras, même s'il savait qu'il le retrouverait à Poudlard en tant que professeur de DFCM. Il jeta un dernier regard au quai où chaque parent faisait signe à sa progéniture. Puis, comme le train démarrait, il referma la porte, se retourna et s'y appuya. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, regrettant que cela soit la dernière fois. Puis il se redressa, une lueur déterminée dans le regard, un sourire en coin : cette année serait mémorable, il ferait tout pour. Et pour cela, il fallait s'atteler au plus tôt à la mise en application du 'Programme des Réjouissances et Autres Divertissements' qu'ils avaient créé. Oui, rien de tel pour bien commencer l'année…

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

C'est fini… J'espère vous avoir suffisamment alléchés. Oui ? Non ?

Pardon pour les remarques déplacées en cours de récit, ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Ca ne vous a pas trop désorientés ? Faites-le moi savoir.

En tout cas je passe le relais à Eclair Ailé.

Pallas vous dit

A la prochaine fois !


	2. Une répartition spéciale

**_Titre :_** Une année mémorable / Enfin la paix…

**_Auteurs :_** Le Pallas Eclair

**_Résumé :_** En fouinant sur FF, Eclair a proposé à Pallas de se lancer dans ce projet un peu fou. En clair, nous nous sommes mises d'accord sur des éléments de base pour notre histoire. Puis nous avons écrit un chapitre chacune… C'est notre toute première expérience du genre. Bon, rapidement, c'est la septième année de Harry & Co. Voldie et tous ses petits copains (ou presque) ont été vaincus au printemps dernier. Pour le reste… vous l'apprendrez bien par vous-même.

**_Disclaimer_****_ :_** hum… que dire… ben en fait c'est simple. Rien n'est à nous. Tout est à Jikaèreuh (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est made-in-chez-nous. Nous tenons à vous informer tout de même que nous n'avons pas encore lu le 5ème tome des aventures de HP.

**__**

**_Blabla d'Eclair :_** Voilà un début bien court Pallas !!! Je me retrouve donc chargée du voyage et du festin. Bien, alors c'est parti !!!

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

**_Chapitre 2 :_** Répartition spéciale

_Par Eclair Ailé_

Sur cette pensée le Survivant s'en alla rejoindre ses frères de crimes pour préparer ce début d'année. Les discussions allaient bon train lorsque la dame au chariot de friandises vint les voir sur les coups de midi. Ron et Hermione leur adressèrent un rapide salut avant de retourner dans leur nuage. Ginny quant à elle passa régulièrement afin de suivre la tournure des préparations diaboliques du GF. GF étant le diminutif de : Groupement des Farfadets Heureux, Joyeux, Studieux et Pas Peureux. Nom sur lequel le quatuor avait réussi à se mettre d'accord à la mi-trajet après les multiples propositions de chacun. La dernière, de Neville, avait été applaudie et fêtée, à grand renfort de chocogrenouilles et de Bierraubeurre. Cette petite fête eu une fin bien rapide puisque cette charmante ambiance attira l'une des personnes les moins apprécié par le GF, j'ai bien sûr nommé ce Cher Drago Malfoy. [NdE : Personnellement, c'est l'un de mes perso préféré, mais ça rentrait pas dans le scénario alors…] Celui-ci se retrouva bien vite mis hors service suite à quatre sorts assez dangereux dont la combinaison n'était agréable ni à voir…ni à sentir d'ailleurs. Le voyage se déroula par la suite, sans aucun autre incident majeur.

Ainsi la nuit montra le bout de son nez, et tous les étudiants de la célèbre école anglaise de sorcellerie Poudlard mirent pied à quai en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Comme c'en était devenu une habitude notre quatuor salua Hagrid le garde chasse, gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard et professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques (cours nommé aussi SACM). Le GF monta par la suite dans l'une des calèches qui les emmena au pied des marches de Poudlard.

« Enfin à la maison ! », pensa Harry « Rien ne change ici, ma chère marraine toujours à attendre Hagrid qui accompagne les premières années. Ils ont de la chance cette année il ne pleut pas. » Harry put distinguer un léger sourire étirer le coin des lèvres de sa marraine lorsque celle-ci eu aperçu le groupe.

« Alors Chou Pet', prêt pour cette belle répartition qui s'annonce ? » Demanda Dean à Harry alors qu'ils traversaient le Hall.

« Faudrait vraiment être fou pour la louper celle-là, mon petit Mimi » annonça amuser Seamus.

Neville, ne fit qu'acquiescer en souriant et Harry sorti sa baguette, désormais prêt à détendre l'atmosphère possiblement tendue de la Grande Salle.

Les charmants surnoms de Chou Pet', Mimi, Ursule et Sali, désignaient respectivement Harry le Griffon d'Or, Dean la Pie, Seamus l'Ours Brun et Neville la Salamandre. Ils s'étaient donnés ces surnoms pour célébrer la réussite de l'apprentissage animagus des trois derniers, un an auparavant. Harry, lui, en raison de ses capacités exceptionnelles, maîtrisait le processus depuis ses seize ans. Bien évidement, leur apprentissage était connu du directeur et de Mc Gonagall, leurs surnoms restant internes à leur petit groupe.

Les quatre Gryffondor s'installèrent à leur table, parés à l'action. 

Le professeur Flitwick fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, équipé du Choixpeau et d'un tabouret qu'il vint déposer sur l'estrade centrale devant la table des professeurs. Personne ne fit attention à ce moment là car les premières années firent leur entrée en suivant le professeur Mc Gonagall. Les têtes des nouveaux se tordaient, comme tout les ans, dans tout les sens à la découverte de la magnifique salle mais si il y avait eu un œil averti qui regardait le Choixpeau, il l'aurait vu soudainement scintiller. Mc Gonagall commença à appeler les premiers de la liste mais le Choixpeau commença à énumérer quelques souvenirs qui pourraient nuirent à la réputation de certains.

« Balthazar Hélios ! », annonça Mc Gonagall. Le jeune garçon s'approcha et mit le Choixpeau. C'est à ce moment que survinrent les premières paroles inhabituelles du Choixpeau :

« GRYFFONDOR ! Je me souviens de la répartition de notre grand Albus, j'hésitais entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor, mais il m'a largement convaincu que les règlements n'étaient probablement pas pour lui. Bien qu'il faille avouer qu'il s'est assagi avec l'âge. »

Les réactions dans la Grande Salle étaient diverses, certains rigolaient, d'autres étaient légèrement choqués et d'autres étaient tout simplement impassibles. Les professeurs quant à eux étaient aux aguets pour la prochaine déclaration du Choixpeau. Le professeur Dumbledore gardait un air impassible bien que ses yeux parlaient pour lui. La malice s'y lisait. Il semblait attendre la suite avec impatience. 

Rogue, lui, s'était réveillé et était devenu quelque peu inquiet. Il n'avait pas tord d'ailleurs, car bientôt vint au tour d'un Serdaigle d'être réparti. Le directeur de la maison Serdaigle, vit la vie amoureuse qu'il avait eue durant ces années estudiantines passée au crible à chaque répartition aboutissant à la maison Serdaigle. Et l'on put découvrir qu'une relation sérieuse s'était nouée entre le Serdaigle qu'était Fillius Flitwick et la Gryffondor qu'était Minerva Mc Gonagall, celle-ci prenant bien vite, suite à cette déclaration, un coup de soleil temporaire. 

Eglantine Chourave ne fut pas laissée pour compte on appris notamment par le Choixpeau qu'elle avait eu une collection de retenues qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle des jumeaux Weasley. De même, à chaque nouvel élève s'en allant vers la maison Pouffsouffle, on obtenait un descriptif des bourdes de la directrice de la maison Pouffsouffle. Allant de l'inversion d'un devoir de Divination avec un devoir de Potion, jusqu'à la coloration malencontreuse en vert de la barbe du directeur. Mais les pires déclarations, et qui firent bien évidement rire l'ensemble de la Grande Salle, sauf une personne habituellement très blanche de peau, qui se retrouva à faire concurrence avec le pelage d'une licorne, furent les déclarations qui accompagnèrent les élèves qui étaient répartis à Serpentard. Notre cher Séverus Rogue [NdE : détrompez-vous c'est un de mes perso préférés, mais même remarque que précédemment, ça rentre pas le scénar] se vit rappeler ses très nombreux déboires amoureux ainsi que des imitations grossières des tentatives du « Grand séducteur » Rogue auxquelles étaient adjointes les réponses données en retour par les charmantes demoiselles peu « séduites » telles que :

« Tu peux toujours te brosser Sév ! », « J'y crois pas, il touche le fond mais il trouve encore le moyen de s'enfoncer. Bah, c'est la magie, tout est possible », « Son père aurait du le noyer à la naissance ! », « Oh Merlin, dis moi que je rêve, aucune humiliation ne sera donc épargnée à la famille Rogue ? ». 

Ce fut dans la perplexité et les rires que le banquet fut ouvert. Celui-ci se passa sans réel incident, mis à part le fait que l'assiette de Rogue sauta au visage du professeur de potion qui, lorsqu'il eut fini de se débarbouiller, pu découvrir, sous les rires de la Grande Salle, que sa purée formait le message : « Les Farfadets au pouvoirs !!! GF ».

C'est un Rogue en humilié et en colère qui quitta la salle discrètement après l'hymne du collège. Hymne qui, en plus d'être chanté n'importe comment, fut dansé par les aînés de Gryffondor.

De leur côté, le GF exultait puisque les professeurs ne soupçonnaient aucun élève en particulier. Les points de leur maison étaient saufs. Le quatuor s'attendait à entendre parler dès demain des Farfadets. Après tout, avoir un professeur de potion des plus grognon était d'une grande aide pour leur faire de la publicité à grande échelle. L'un des objectifs du GF étant de saccager l'humeur du professeur le plus détestable de Poudlard. Leurs autres missions auxquelles ils avaient mis un frein étant de pourrir l'année de Draco Malfoy et la vie de ce très cher Rusard, concierge et cracmol de son état.

C'est dans la bonne ambiance générale que l'ensemble des élèves se vu invité à rejoindre les dortoirs. Ginny en sa qualité de préfète avait la charge d'accompagner les nouveaux Gryffondor à la salle commune et d'expliquer les grandes lignes du règlement. La fatigue se faisant tout de même sentir, la salle commune des Gryffondor redevint très rapidement silencieuse. Ce silence ne dura pas longtemps. En effet vers minuit, la réunion du GF se déroula sous l'œil attentif de la dernière enfant de la famille Weasley. Comme la fatigue la tenaillait, elle repartie bien vite après eu la confirmation que les évènements inhabituels qui avaient eu lieu lors de la soirée étaient bien dus aux quatre garçons. 

La réunion s'acheva après l'élaboration d'une beuglante adressée à l'ensemble de la table des Serpentard. Ben quoi c'est vrai, se moquer ouvertement de leur directeur de maison ça vaut bien une beuglante générale non ?

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

C'est fini… J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déplu. 

En tout cas, faites-le moi savoir. Que ce soit une bonne comme une mauvaise appréciation, elle est la bienvenue.

En tout cas je passe le relais à Pallas-via-Caesar.

Eclair vous salue et vous dit

A la prochaine fois !

*****************

Hello, c'est Pallas qui glisse un petit mot. Tu me permets?

Juste pour dire que la marraine de notre Riry, c'est McGonnagall. Le "pourquoi du comment" ce sera peut-être dans un prochain chapitre, si vous êtes sages…

Ah, si, la petite dernière du GF m'a bien fait marrer. Envoyer une beuglante générale aux Serpentard… trop drôle. C'est vraiment une idée tordante ça. C'est qu'elle a de l'imagination la frangine.

Mouais, ça mérite bien une mention spéciale dans le Grand Livre des Farces Dont les Serpentard Sont les Victimes, non?

A+


	3. La Beuglante

**_Titre :_** Une année mémorable / Enfin la paix…

**_Auteures :_** Le Pallas Eclair

**_Résum :_** En fouinant sur FF, Eclair a proposé à Pallas de se lancer dans ce projet un peu fou. En clair, nous nous sommes mises d'accord sur des éléments de base pour notre histoire. Puis nous avons écrit un chapitre chacune… C'est notre toute première expérience du genre. Bon, rapidement, c'est la septième année de Harry & Co. Voldie et tous ses petits copains (ou presque) ont été vaincus au printemps dernier. Pour le reste… vous l'apprendrez bien par vous-même.

**_Disclaimer :_** hum… que dire… ben en fait c'est simple. Rien n'est à nous. Tout est à Jikaèreuh (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est made-in-chez-nous.

**_Le Coin des Réponses Aux Commentaires des Gentils Lecteurs (CRAC-GL) :_**

Pallas vous répond :

Chouette, deux reviews sympas. Merci à Thunder Light et Naseis pour vos encouragements. J'ai tenu compte des remarques sur le manque de dialogues. C'est vrai que le chap 1 est assez… compact. Je n'ai jusqu'ici jamais écrit beaucoup de dialogues mais promis juré je ferais des efforts.

**Thunder Light** ma chère, je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. C'est vrai que cette fic n'est pas prévue pour faire pleurer, sauf de rire bien sûr. M'enfin chuis p'têt' un peu optimiste là. Maintenant que je l'ai relu, je trouve que mon premier chap n'était pas franchement drôle. Et même plutôt triste. Mais bon, il fallait bien que j'explique le contexte. Je crois qu'il y aura peut-être un ou deux autres passages (pas des chaps entiers, c'est promis) du même genre pour expliciter ce qui s'est passé durant la guerre. Ou peut-être que non, puisqu'on improvise…

**Naseis** : contente(s) de t'avoir fait rire. Voici la suite…

**_Blabla de Pallas :_** Bon, les hostilités sont lancées. Et personne, en tout cas du côté de ceux qui pourraient sévir ou se venger, ne sait qui sont le ou les auteurs du détournement du Choixpeau Magique. Et croyez moi, c'est pas fini… hi hi hi… Bon, pour la suite, je voulais juste évoquer les conséquences de la Beuglante et puis passer à la suite. Mais dans le feu de l'écriture j'ai écrit un chapitre entier sur le sujet. Bref, je me suis bien amusée. Du coup, les idées que j'avais d'abord prévues sont quelque peu repoussées à plus tard. Dans mon délire j'ai d'ailleurs commencé un listing des différentes farces que vont nous concocter nos petits chéris…

Bonne lecture !

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

**_Chapitre 3 : La Beuglante_**

_Par Pallas-via-Caesar_

A l'heure du courrier, le lendemain matin, les quatre Gryffondor donnaient allègrement le change. En fait, seul un observateur aussi attentif que la demoiselle Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley aurait pu se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Car la lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux n'était pas la conséquence du fou rire de leur tablée provoqué par un Serdaigle impudent qui s'était pris un monstrueux 'râteau' de la part de Lavande Brown la midinette. Oh, non. Cette lueur reflétait bel et bien leur impatience de voir leur nouveau coup d'éclat réussir.

La veille, ils avaient pris grand soin d'ensorceler le message pour que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à eux. Seamus avait également eut la grande idée d'amplifier la puissance de la Beuglante en 'lui' faisant croire que plusieurs jours étaient passés. C'est Harry, le plus puissant de la bande, qui s'y était collé. Il avait aussi rajouté un sortilège de capture de son cru pour que le pauvre hibou chargé du dangereux message arrive quelques minutes après les autres. De cette manière, personne ne manquerait le spectacle. [NdP : De toute façon, qui n'entendrait pas une Beuglante en plein dans la Grande Salle ?]

Ainsi fut donc fait.

Et peu après que tout le monde ait ouvert son courrier, un hibou affolé fit son entrée.

Hermione, en digne Préfète-en-Chef, jugea l'évènement (une chouette en retard) suffisamment inhabituel pour détourner un instant son regard de celui de son grand amoureux. Elle identifia aussitôt le volatile comme faisant partie des hiboux postaux du collège.

« Ca, c'est très étrange, » elle fronça les sourcils. « En fait, ça n'annonce rien de bon, » dit-elle de moins en moins rassurée sur la suite des évènements.

« Quoi ? » sursauta Ron, encore hébété par sa contemplation de sa chérie.

« Un hibou de Poudlard, en retard, avec une Beuglante qui m'a l'air bien près d'exploser. »

« Oh ! », sortit un Ron perplexe, « Et alors ? » [NdP : pas fut' le gars]

« Ron ! » soupira Hermione. « En général les Beuglantes viennent des parents, pas de Poudlard même ! »

« C'est sûrement un idiot qui a trompé sa petite amie ! » s'exclama Parvati, provoquant une nouvelle explosion de rire parmi les rouge et or.

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la Grande Salle à tire d'aile, le malheureux hibou piqua enfin sur la table des Serpentard, largua son inquiétante charge et fila sans demander son reste. Avec l'élan, la lettre rouge glissa sur près de la moitié de la table, épargnant peu de verres de jus de citrouille sur son passage.

Toute la Salle était dans l'expectative. Certains élèves plus âgés esquissaient un sourire, les plus jeunes un peu inquiets. Puis la lettre, d'un beuglant flamboyant [1] se mit à frémir, à tressauter, à sauter, de plus en plus haut… jusqu'à ce que…

« Les gars, visez-moi le p'tit Serpy qui joue au héros, » murmura Dean à ses complices.

« Ca ne peut être qu'un première année moldu pour pas savoir qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux Beuglantes, » souffla Seamus.

« Moi je pencherais plutôt pour un petit héritier sorcier très prétentieux qui veut montrer qu'il est le plus fort, » pouffa Neville.

Harry, se retenant d'imiter ses amis, surveillait le jeune Serpentard qui, sous le regard consterné de ses camarades de maison, était monté sur la table et courait après la lettre en furie. En fait, Harry guettait les réactions des autres Serpentard, en particulier celles du sieur Malefoy…

« Aller, encore en peu… » marmonna Harry alors que le première année bondissait de plus en plus près du blondinet-cible-privilégiée. « Maintenant ! »

De sa baguette cachée sous la table, il lança discrètement un inoffensif « Po de Bananas ». [NdP : pas besoin de vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit, je pense]

Effet immédiat : Malefoy, qui s'était levé à ce moment-là pour faire comprendre à son condisciple indiscipliné comment il concevait la fierté de sa Maison, perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long en travers de la table. [NdP : fierté Serpentardesque -10 points] Personne, élèves comme professeurs, n'eut le temps de rire. Le nouveau dessus de table blond platine n'eut pas non plus le temps 'd'admirer' le nouveau style haut en couleurs de son uniforme sur-mesure. Et non, puisque le dessus de table Technicolor ® en question fit office de pouf, absolument pas volontaire, improvisé à l'attention d'un jeune Serpentard, victorieux de sa course-poursuite, qui s'y vautra avec grand plaisir… [NdP : ah, ah ! j'en vois déjà certaines baver et/ou rager que quelqu'un s'allonge sur LEUR Drago. Alors autant être claire tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic… enfin… euh… non, c'est vraiment pas prévu. En fait, rien n'est prévu du tout. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait. Hum, donc, j'arête de vous faire mariner et je vous donne la suite. Je disais donc…] … avec LE grand plaisir de ne pas se fracasser le crâne contre le bois de la table mais de s'enfoncer dans le moelleux de la partie charnue dudit pouf. [NdP : bah oui, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il allait quand même pas lui casser un bras quand même, non ? Aaaah ! Je vois que les fans de Dray m'ont comprise…]

Drago se tendit comme un arc, tête relevée et yeux exorbités [NdP : chatouilleux le Draky ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un nerf à cet endroit qui provoquait une telle réaction… mdr], estomaqué [NdP : pas vraiment, mais c'était pas loin], surpris [NdP : naaaaaan ! il l'avait pas vu arriver ?], outré [NdP : Sa Gracieuseté se sent mal ?], furieux [NdP : de sa stupidit ?] que quelqu'un ait pu porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique de sa précieuse personne, à lui, Drago Lucius Malefoy, sans sa permission – qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas donnée – et le ridiculiser ainsi, surtout devant une telle assemblée !!! Il n'attendit donc pas que les rires qui commençaient à succéder à la stupéfaction initiale n'enflent et, d'un violent coup de reins, projeta à bas de la table le jeune imprudent qui prenait ses aises sur son dos, qu'il soit Serpentard ou pas.

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire…

Car son condisciple, bien que beaucoup plus jeune, faisait son poids, tenant ainsi en échec la musculature sculptée par le Quidditch [NdP : Slurp !], et restant donc fermement ancré sur ses positions. Un mouvement malencontreux de son aîné fit qu'il se retrouva confortablement installé sur son pouf.

Drago, qui se débattait toujours furieusement pour tenter de recouvrer un peu de sa dignité perdue, n'entendit pas les rires laisser place à la stupeur.

Ce fut Hermione qui réagit la première. Ou plutôt, qui secoua tout le monde la première, car Ginny et les quatre Farfadets [2] étaient déjà sous la table, les poings sur les oreilles, tout en ricanant que c'était « encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient prévu ». Hermione donc, hurla un opportun « A couvert ! » avant de se glisser à son tour sous la table en tractant son Ronnie à sa suite et de se préparer à l'ouragan à venir.

Gryffondor et Serdaigle se ruèrent promptement aux abris, imités – avec un temps de retard – par les Poufsouffle, renversant toasts dégoulinants de gelée d'abricots [3], fourchettes enrubannées de bacon [NdP : Beurk !] et verres de jus de citrouilles [NdP : Oh les belles tâches !]. Les derniers à réagir furent les professeurs qui, soi dit en passant, n'avaient pas vraiment 'imprimé' ce qui se passait, et les Serpentard [NdP : y sont plus vifs que ça d'habitude, enfin pour la plupart] qui étaient restés partagés entre rires et encouragements pour les plus jeunes, stupeur et honte pour la majorité, colère et humiliation pour les aînés.

Car, vous l'aurez deviné, le stupide Serpentard, tout à sa victoire, décachetait l'enveloppe dont la couleur pulsait dangereusement, totalement oublieux de sur quoi, ou plus exactement, sur qui il était confortablement assis…

La terrifiante voix du Maître des Potions roula alors dans une Grande Salle aux bancs inhabituellement désertés.

                « Serpentard !

                Honte ! Vous n'êtes que des avortons !

                Honte ! Moins que des Veracrasses !

                Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?

                A moi, votre Responsable de Maison !

                Je vais vous apprendre le respect !

                Vous allez vous en mordre les doigts…

                Vous allez en pleurer de honte…

                Vous allez hurler votre infamie... »

Sur ces dernières menaces, le silence revint dans la Grande Salle. Puis, alors que les plus téméraires refaisaient surface, une petite voix bizarrement déformée – tout moldu reconnaîtrait là une utilisation abusive de l'hydrogène (ou hélium ?) – sortit de la Beuglante toujours active :

                « Sign : GF

                Les Farfadets au pouvoir ! »

Le message délivré, la Beuglante se consuma entre les mains d'un Serpentard pétrifié et plus si fier, toujours posé sur son aîné tout aussi immobile.

N'entendant rien d'autre venir, élèves et professeurs se relevèrent, quelque peu abasourdis. Certains, parmi les Griffondor, Pouffsouffle et autres Serdaigle, souriaient déjà. Sourires qui s'étendirent quand Ron, rassuré quant à la santé de son Hermione, et se retournant vers la table des fauteurs de troubles, ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules et pointa du doigt l'insolite ensemble formé que formaient les deux élèves de la fière maison ennemie.

Toutes les paires d'yeux étaient maintenant dirigées sur ce point précis de la table des vert et argent. Ce surcroît d'attention à son égard fit sonner l'alarme d'urgence dans l'esprit d'un certain blondinet. Un rapide coup d'œil pour évaluer la situation et… hop ! Un énergique coup de rein fit s'envoler le stupide première année qui alla embrasser le mur le plus proche.

Et c'est à ce moment là, contrairement aux prévisions du pourtant sagace Serpentard [4], qu'il se retrouva être la cible de la marée de rires moqueurs, hurlements hystériques et doigts pointés sur lui. Car dans son mouvement pour retrouver une posture plus digne de sa lignée, il avait dévoilé… ce qu'il vit en baissant les yeux. A savoir, ses élégantes robes d'uniforme dévastées par le dégoulinant et coloré petit-déjeuner de ses voisins de tablée, voisins qui hésitaient entre les esclaffements railleurs et la retenue exigée par l'étiquette de leur maison en pareille situation.

Mortifié, le grand Drago décocha son fameux regard qui tue, celui qui dit 'Rien ne peut m'atteindre, je suis un Malefoy, ne pensez même pas à rire de moi, au risque de fâcheuses conséquences'. Regard tueur appuyé par celui non moins furieux du Maître es Potions du Collège…

Je crois qu'il est inutile d'en dire plus, si ce n'est que la Grande Salle se vida incroyablement rapidement sous ce tir croisé, les plus habiles chipant un dernier pancake en passant.

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

[1] « Le beuglant est une couleur spécifique au monde de la Magie et est surtout utilisé pour les fameuses Beuglantes que tout élève a reçue au moins une fois dans sa vie » in _Lexique de l'artiste sorcier _; je peux difficilement décrire cette couleur autrement que comme une variante particulière de rouge… mdr

[2] Tiens, maintenant que je l'écris, ça fait un peu 'Blanche-Neige et ses 7 nains' version 'Rouquinette et ses 4 …' grrrr… dur d'enchaîner sur un 4 è_ !!! Un bon point à celui ou celle qui trouvera quelque chose de marrant et qui sonne bien

[3] Vous connaissez la loi de Murphy, dite aussi loi de l'emmerdement maximal ? [NdP : la fille qui fait pas son intéressante…] C'est une loi mathématique qui démontre que votre tartine confiturée tombera toujours du mauvais côté, de préférence sur vos vêtements préférés…lol

[4] J'vous jure que je n'ai pas un gros faible pour lui (yeux en cœur), je vous assure. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Bon, OK, j'avoue.

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

Fini. Pour ce chapitre en tout cas. Scusez moi pour toutes les remarques pas vraiment opportunes qui ponctuent tout le texte mais bon, moi ça m'amuse et ça me vient comme ça au fil de l'écriture. Et puis là vous ne voyez qu'une version épurée, parce qu'il y en avait des carrément inutiles et d'autres un peu méchantes. Donc, oualà.

Pfffiouuu… C'est fou ce qu'une scène d'à peine plus de 2 minutes (chronologiquement parlant) peut être longue, non ? Surtout si certains subissent une cuisante humiliation…

Hum, je me demande bien comment Eclair va pouvoir prendre la suite…


End file.
